First Love
by StevenxRuby
Summary: "Did you know that your first love will always have a special place in your heart..." T for safety. One-shot, slight AU


**A/N: I know it`s weird that I chose GoldxRuby but it was interesting.**

**Pairings: GoldxRuby, StevenxRuby, SilverxGold**

**Warning: slight AU, and Yaoi**

* * *

**First Love:**

The last time I saw him was a few years ago and today he gave me quite the surprise. I traveled to Kanto that day and was walking somewher near Saffron city minding my own business when I saw a familiar silhouette. I remember that odd hat that he always wore when we were children, He still had that slim physique and he still has the same Pokemon surrounding him (Even though they evolved) and new ones. My heart pumped and I felt my hands sweat. It had been so long, two years was it? or was it four I can`t remember, I think I was the one who left first, leaving him when he was nine and when I return when I was thirteen he had already moved.

I shook my head; I had to talk to him, to at least see how he was doing. I was nervous; I breathe in deeply and collected all my courage. As I walked to him my heart pumped and my throat felt sore. I feel like running but I have been running for _years._ I`ve been running from these feelings for years and I know I can move on once I get them out of my system. I was so near now and I could only hear the rapid breathing of my heart. I put on the biggest grin I can manage, to hide my anxiety.

"Wow is that you Ruby?" I said to call his attention.

He turned back to me. Familiar ruby orbs met my gold ones. He grew but he was still shorter, if I remember correctly he should be thirteen since I`m now fifteen. At first it seemed he didn`t recognized me but after a few seconds his face broke out into a grin. Nana, Coco and Ruru seemed to have remembered me and approached me excitedly. Even though they have evolved I could still tell it was them, I played with them for years and I should be familiar with them. Ruby grabbed my hand and smiled happily at me. I could feel the familiar feeling of pain in my chest and my heart has sped.

"Gold! I haven`t seen you for years!" he exclaimed, "Wow you looked different from the last time I saw you."

I was starting to feel familiar with him; my nervousness seemed to have dropped. I smiled at him, or more likely grinned. "Yeah, you too." I replied, "And wow Ruru, Nana and Coco are looking good!"

He smiled proudly, "Well of course!" he said, "I`m surprised you even recognized them."

I laughed, "well we`ve been friends for a long while now of course I would." I said, "even if they evolve I would know." _'Even if you grew I would know or if your appearance changed' _I added mentally. "Oh and you have new Pokemon."

"I got them from Hoenn aren`t they just precious." he said and then he introduced me to the new members of his party.

I smiled, I really missed him. "So what are you doing here?" I asked, having nothing else in mind.

He looked rather sheepish and he had a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Somehow my heart ached again. I smiled at him waiting for his reply. He didn`t reply for a while, stuttering and fidgeting but I was patient. For some reason I was always patient with Ruby, even when we were children, being the older of the two I was the one who watched over him. He looked up to me as an older sibling and would run to me whenever something was amiss. I supported him, especially during that fateful day when he quit battling afraid of scaring people away, I felt so protective and the only thing running in my mind that time was one sentence; _I have to protect him._

"Well…" he started which pulled me out of my musing, "Steven brought me here to go look at contest but he had to do an errand for his dad so I—"

We were interrupted by a call at a distance. "Ruby! I`m sorry about that father said it was rather important that I drop by Silph Co."

It was a man in his early twenties; he had somewhat blue hair and eyes. He wore a suit and was smiling casually at Ruby. Ruby smiled brightly at him. At first I didn`t notice anything but when I looked closely I knew that Ruby didn`t need me anymore. The older man turned to me gave me a polite smile.

"I`m sorry I didn`t see you there." He said. "Were you two talking?"

"Steven this is Gold my childhood friend." Ruby said, "Gold this is Steven Stone my...B-Boyfriend." He said with a squeak and blush.

My heart clenched but nonetheless I slung my arm around him and smiled teasingly. "Aww~ never knew you swung that way then again I wouldn`t be surprised."

Ruby sputtered and pushed me hard, "Shut up!" he glared at me but he later broke out into a grin.

Steven must have been in a hurry because he checked his watch and then turned to Ruby, "We have to go or we`ll miss the contest." He said. Steven smiled, "Let`s just meet up at Silph Co. I have to go check on something." And he left.

Ruby frowned, "Oh! Damn." He cursed; he turned to me smiling apologetically, "Sorry Gold but I got to go. But! Before we leave for Hoenn let`s hang out!"

"Sure." I replied, "If you want you can drop by at my place it`s still the same."

"Mama`s boy." He teased me.

"Shut it." I replied.

Then he said his good bye and turned to the direction other man went. As he walked away, I couldn`t help but stare, I felt my heart clench even more making me feel as I was suffocating. Nana and Coco stared at me sadly and Ruru was nudging my leg, I knew that they were encouraging me. Ruby turned back to call the three pokemon that stayed with me. I was panicking this could be my only chance to get these feelings out of my chest. I opened my mouth and tried to find my voice.

"Ruby!" I said as loud as I could, he turned to me. I felt my voice falter, "I…I…I`ll see you soon okay!" I said instead of what I wanted. He smiled and waved then left, my heart ached even more.

Nana, Coco and Ruru looked at me sadly, I smiled at them I knelled down and patted their heads. "Take care of him for me, ne?" I asked, Ruby called them again and they scurried to their trainer.

I stood there just staring at nothing but the direction he went. I ran away again, I ran away from my feelings again. where was the brave Gold when you needed him. I held a hand to my chest, it was like all those years ago before I left I couldn`t tell him the same thing. I wasn`t about to cry though, I knew that it was impossible. In fact I was quite sure I`ve moved on but still it was painful, maybe I didn`t entirely heal.

After some time I felt someone behind me and when I looked back I was met with piercing Silver eyes and an annoyed frown.

"Crystal was looking for you." Silver said, "why are you looking as if you`ve been dumped?"

I smiled weakly; he must have caught that because he frowned even more. "Nothing…" I said.

"Why don`t we just go…it`s getting dark." He said simply as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the opposite direction Ruby went.

We walked a little distance. The ache in my heart was slowly fading away. I felt so depressed, why coudln`t I tell him. I just want him to know, I don`t need him to have the same feelings I just want to tell him but I couldn`t. Sometimes I don`t understand, I knew I moved on I wasn`t that depressed anymore about his move but why does it still hurt, but I knew the answer it was because he would always have a special place in my heart.

"Hey Silv…" I started, he have walked a little further and we were both silent.

"What?"

"Did you know your first love would always have a special place in your heart..." I said simply as I allowed him to drag me. My heart wasn`t as painful as before but still I felt some sort of pinch.

Silver stopped and turned to me, a frown on his face and curiosity in his eyes. "What brought that up?"

"Nothing it`s just…let`s just say I saw my first love again…" I answered simply.

"So you were dumped." He said simply.

I laughed, "You could say that…"

Well technically it was true, he had someone else now. I was rather happy he found someone, the man, Steven, looked as if he loved Ruby so much. I saw it in his eyes; I was quite familiar of that feeling. I always regretted that I couldn`t tell Ruby that I loved him, I kept telling myself that I have to move on and I was quite sure I did but still he would always have a special place in my heart. I felt someone squeeze my hand reassuringly, I met with Silver orbs. I smiled, It was nice that someone wanted to comfort me, it made the pain a little less.

"Stop moping I`m sure someone else is perfect for you." He said cheeks bright red, I`m sure he`s embarrassed.

I laughed, "I guess! Anyway let`s go see Crystal, yeah?" I said as I dashed off.

_If only Gold looked back he would have seen Silver holding his chest, a small smile gracing his lips and his Silver eyes swimming with the one emotion he was familiar with ; Love._

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think ^_^ thanks for reading  
**

**Edited: November 11, 2012 (A/N: because I had a lot of Typos :/)  
**


End file.
